As the pervasiveness and capabilities of mobile devices continue to grow, greater levels of functionality are being provided in mobile devices. A user of a smart phone, a tablet, or the like, can now perform many functions that previously were limited to higher-level computer systems (e.g., laptops, desktops, etc.). For example, today a mobile device user may participate in video conferences, update social networking data, use multimedia applications, etc., all from his/her mobile device.